Iris Yuma
Iris Yuma (이리스 유마) ''is a merciless and destructive girl with never-ending rage in and out of battle. She has long withheld bitterness and anger of the death of her family and uses he rage as her source of power as she fights. DESCRIPTION A storm of bitterness and anger over the deaths of her family to the Great Void rages within Iris. Her weapon, Hammer Stol, releases these emotions in combat. With masterful precision and merciless destructive power, Iris executes her enemies. Mercy is a foreign concept to her and her Laser Cannon. PERSONALITY Iris is a girl filled with anger over her family's death to the Void and vows to revenge them, using her newfound powers to defeat the monsters who have brought her so much misery. She's extremely merciless and precise, and never lets anything out of her sights. She cares deeply for people who are close to her and always has the deep fear of them dying just like her family. Iris often lets fury take over her while in battle and it is the only thing that makes up for the empty feeling this crazy world gives her. BACKGROUND Grace, elegance, and pristine are the three things taught to Iris, a girl born into a prestigious family. From the day she was born, her parents had already decided the path that she would take in the world, hoping she would be like her big sister. But as a child, Iris never listened, and had always wanted to be a girl who decides and carves her own destiny. However, one day, Iris witnessed a close friend being bullied by one of her classmates, and, with no hesitation, punched them in rage in hopes that they would stop bothering her friend. Iris had though she had done some justice, but after the fight, was called to the principle's office, and her parents were also informed of the incident. Her mom, completely angry with Iris, slapped her, shouting at her that they had never raised her that way, and why she couldn't be more like her big sister. Filled with rage, Iris ran away from her home using her motorbike and thought to herself that she didn't need her parents, but shortly after, she heard the evacuation siren. It run loud and clear, warning people of the Void. As she heard the siren, she immediately made her way back home, only to see nothing but her home in ruins. She searched continuously but found no traces of her family. Breaking down into tears, she though of why this happened to her, and what she had done to deserve this. Choosing that she had nothing else to loose, Iris ran into the Void with rage in her eyes, ready to destroy anything that comes her way. ATTACKS ''ACTIVE * Hammer Crash * Camel Spin * Assault Dive * Fire Somersault * Spiral Pierce * Pulse Fire * Limit Break * Bullet Storm * Full Burst * Eternal Abyss * Eartquake * Electric Cannon * Exceed Driver PASSIVE * Fury Strike * Rapid Attack * Basic Attack Mastery * Special Ability Mastery * Emergency Dodge * Rising Roll * Dash * Rising Attack * Dash Attack * Special Dodge * Special Dodge Attack * Stamina Mastery STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES STRENGTHS * Decent, strong AOE attacks * Good SG sustain management * Can hit multiple monsters for a long duration * Some skills gives her a long combo * She excels at damaging enemies WEAKNESSES * Lowest base HP in the game * No way to sustain HP * Slow attack animations Category:Characters Category:Soulworker Category:Iris